In order to maintain signal integrity with integrated circuits using high frequency transmission, some integrated circuits use electronic substrate dielectric materials with low dielectric loss. However, low dielectric loss material tends to be more resistant to laser drilling of vias and to desmearing of residue or debris. Previous approaches to addressing these issues have typically required new equipment investment or greatly reduced substrate processing throughput.